Artemis Fowl and the Coastal Crisis
by R.C.C
Summary: Holly has been put in jail for conspiring with the number one enemy of the People. And Artemis and Madeline are on vacation in Nice, France. Oh, what a short vacation indeed. Sequel to Artemis Fowl and the New World War
1. Tremors in the Works

Artemis Fowl and the Coastal Crisis

_Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does, and I worship the ground he walks on for creating my hero that is Artemis Fowl the Second. Oh how I wish little Arty was mine… and yet… he's not. So don't sue me please. J _

Chapter One

Tremors in the Works

Holly slurped down an energy drink as she walked back to her quarters after her shift. Her eyelids were drooping shut; fairies were coming from all over to complain about the recent exposure of the People to the humans. Trouble had just sent Holly home after several fairies nearly mobbed her. Needless to say, not all fairies were too happy with her. In fact, Foaly and Trouble seemed to be the only two that did not glare at her while she walked by. She sighed as she neared her home. She dumped the cup in the trash receptacle where it would be recycled.

She glanced over her shoulder and sharply returned her gaze in front of her; a few LEPrecon officers were following her. She quickened her pace and continued towards her home. After another glance she realized there were more than she first saw. Her pulse began to race as she turned a corner and neared the door to her home. They followed and she spun around. They raised their guns and her anger was replaced with shock as she raised her hands.

"What do you want!" she growled as the other officers closed in on her. "I'm a LEPrecon officer, I demand to know what's going on!"

"You are hereby under arrest for conspiring with the number one enemy of the People and obstructing a LEPrecon mission," one of the fairies reported as the put cuffs on her.

"I don't believe this!" Holly muttered as the other officers escorted her into an armored car for transport.

Holly sulked in a chair in one of the many interrogation rooms within LEPrecon headquarters. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened to the room and Trouble walked in with a frustrated scowl on his face. He plopped down in the chair opposite of her.

"I uh… bet your pretty mad about now," he started and Holly growled as she leaned back in her chair.

"Mm, yea," she said lifted up her hands to show the cuffs. "Conspiring with the number one enemy of the People? I'm guessing that's Artemis. But he's _not_ the number one enemy anymore! And I _never _'conspired' with him."

Trouble only shook his head. "No, Holly. I know you don't think he's dangerous to us, but the fact is, everyone else does. It's been decided that your last mission should have been completed. You shouldn't have healed him, and he should have died."

"I shouldn't have healed him? Shouldn't have healed him! Don't they understand what he was doing?"

"It's been decided that it was his own fault, and he deserved the consequences of his actions. Also further back, he would not have survived if you hadn't saved him in New York City. If he had died then and there, the People would have been spared a lot of drama, and the Mud Men would have never been introduced to the Blue-Rinse," Trouble added. Holly was shaking.

"No, no, no, Artemis is different now. He wouldn't do anything to hurt us, he's changed," she argued and Trouble sighed as he stood up.

"Holly, you're the one that's changed. We've heard your arguments and you will be held until further notice," he said and began to walk out.

"Why, Trouble? What's really going on?" Holly muttered from underneath furrowed brows. Trouble started out the door without looking back.

"The mission you foiled in Berlin is going to continue, and you are not to interfere this time."

**Author's Note**: Hm... I hadn't _planned _on making a sequel... but I got so many requests... okay, well, two. But that's a lot to me:-) Well, I just randomly got the idea for this plot today, so... yay! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I _hope _they get longer. I think they will. Okay, on to work on Chapie Two.


	2. Surprise! A Vacation Cut Short

Artemis Fowl and the Coastal Crisis

_Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does, and I worship the ground he walks on for creating my hero that is Artemis Fowl the Second. Oh how I wish little Arty was mine… and yet… he's not. So don't sue me please._

Chapter Two

Surprise! A Vacation Cut Short

**Just outside of Nice, France**

A large chateau graced the cliffs along the coast of the Mediterranean Sea and this was not just any type of chateau. High tech cameras scoped every centimeter of the ten-foot wall surrounding the chateau and heat and motion triggers lined the perimeter. This chateau was owned by the infamous Artemis Fowl the Second, who happened to be sleeping in at the moment.

He slept soundly underneath the silk sheets, and barely winced as Madeline not so silently got up from the bed. She smiled as she glanced over her shoulder and made her way to the giant window.

"Artemis, wake up!" Madeline called as she pulled back the laced curtains and threw open the windows, bathing the entire room in bright sunlight. Artemis moaned as he pulled the covers back over his head and rolled away from the dreaded window.

"Madeline, I've been getting up at 5:30 everyday for the past six years. I think I deserve some extra sleep on my vacation," Artemis drawled from underneath the sheets. Madeline smiled and returned to the bed.

"Come one, wake up my little vampire. I want to go to the beach!" she whined and tugged at the covers.

"It's a private beach, you can go," he muttered and Madeline finally succeeded in unearthing him. She pulled him from his side and onto his back. He blinked groggily at her and she tousled his hair.

"Come on," she pulled his shoulders a bit.

"Ah," he muttered, "alright," he finally consented as she pulled him upright. "I'm awake," he sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Madeline cheered as she bounced off the bed and opened a drawer in the rather large mahogany dresser.

"Which bathing suit should I wear?" she asked, thumbing threw them. Artemis' eyes widened as he shot out of the bed.

"I don't know, please refrain from asking me," he said as he disappeared into the bathroom. Madeline laughed as she chose a blue patterned bikini and changed into it before following him. He was washing his face, and was already wearing his knee length lightweight robe. Madeline smiled and put some sunscreen on her face and plucking some designer sunglasses from the rack on her side of the bathroom.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked, gently grabbing onto Artemis' arm. He sighed and reached for his own sunglasses; the ones he always wore, wherever he was, and donned them on.

"Yes," he said with a sigh and let her lead him out through the sunlight hallway. They made their way down the outdoor slate stairway to the sandy white beach. Madeline giggled with girlish glee as she let go of his arm to run into the turquoise waves. Artemis could not help but smirk at her simple pleasure of the ocean as he sat down on a pristine white lounge chair underneath a shell-like umbrella. Artemis took his cell phone from the pocket of his robe and quickly began checking the security cameras.

Butler had wanted to come, but Artemis had convinced him to stay at Fowl Manor. Butler was getting older and older, after his practical revival by Holly, he was never the same, but that was many years earlier, and now he was even more aged. There was talk of assigning Artemis a new Butler, but that was still in the works. Artemis, along with Madeline had convinced his parents that they would be all right, and would actually prefer it, if they were left alone on their vacation.

Artemis flipped from camera to camera, scanning the perimeter and watching the entranceways to the grounds. He glanced up to see Madeline picking up small sea creatures such as starfish and a few seashells. He smirked at her as she held up a pretty shell at him.

"Do you think I could make a necklace out of these?" she cried picking up other shells. His smirk widened.

"Sure," Artemis shrugged. Madeline giggled again, flipping her hair over her shoulder and bending over to get more shells from the surf around her feet. Artemis laughed and returned to checking the cameras on his cell phone and something caught his eye: tiny imprints in the sand appearing out of nowhere? Artemis paused on that screen and zoomed in, isolating the screen and freezing it. He sharply inhaled when he saw it indeed was caused by a fairy, and a LEPrecon officer by the look of it, fully armed. Artemis shifted in his chair as he watched two, three, no four officers patrol past his camera, and he quickly switched feeds as an icy feeling began to well up in his throat. He sat up bolt right when the fairies readied their Neutrinos. There was a moment when the fairies seemed to converse with one another, then they spread out, and began towards the beach.

Right about now Artemis was regretting leaving Butler behind.

"Madie," he called as he stood up, switching from camera feed to camera feed, memorizing where each of the fairies were, and how they were approaching. Madeline straightened up, holding an armful of shells. She looked back at him, blissfully unaware. "Madie, we should get inside," he added and started back towards the chateau, beckoning her to come with him.

"What? We just got out here, Arty," she replied and Artemis stopped.

"Madeline, I don't have time to argue. We _need to get back_," he called, his voice much more stern and the playful color drained from his wife's face. She scampered from the water and scurried to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up along the steps. She dropped the shells and clung to his arm, glancing around. The fairies were still near the perimeter; he and Madeline had a few minutes. He hurriedly went into the chateau and wove through the passages, dragging Madeline along with him. He brought her into a rather secluded room of the chateau and shut the door. He proceeded to lock the four locks on the door, while Madeline stared at them incredulously. Artemis turned around to meet her astonished face and gave a wry smile.

"Butler wouldn't let us go unprepared," he stated as he brushed past her and tapped a small pad in the wall. Lights flickered on and the small room was flooded with white artificial light.

"What _is _this?" Madeline asked in pure shock, as she walked along the illuminated catwalk.

"Well Madeline, as you fully well know, we Fowls have not always been ah, how can I put this bluntly, on the right side of the law," Artemis explained as they walked along the catwalk. Madeline stopped and leaned over the railing, gazing on in amazement. "We have to have backup plans and it is a hard-learned lesson," Artemis added as he too stared down at the sight beneath him: docks with several different modes of transportation, each more high-tech than the last, it seemed. Madeline straightened up from over the railing and turned back to Artemis.

"Artemis," she asked flatly, "is that… a _submarine_?" she almost gasped at the very word, pointing to one of the crafts in the docks. Artemis looked over and gave a small chuckle when he saw it.

"Yes," he conceded as he began shuffling down the metal staircase. "But you won't be using that," he said. "You'll be using this," he added, rounding on a blue and silver speedboat. Madeline finished descending the staircase before her gaze shot up to Artemis' face and away from the boat.

"I'll be using? What about you?" she asked, and a small smirk stretched the corners of Artemis' mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere," he stated and Madeline hurried forward to him.

"I'm not leaving you!" she cried. "It's them, isn't it? Those fairies that kidnapped you; they're back," his silence answered her. "I'm _not _leaving!" she restated and Artemis' steely eyes glinted at her.

"Madeline, they are after me. I do not know why. In fact, there are too many possible reasons for me to count and too many possible sentences as well. If you stay here, you will only get in their way to me. And you will only hamper my abilities to negotiate and act," Artemis stated through clenched teeth. Madeline looked taken aback, and rightly so. Artemis took the opportunity to nudge her into the boat. She yelped as she fell into the seat and her feet hung over the side. Artemis leaned over her to get to the control panel. He turned it on and the gages began to turn as the motor roared to life. He began to poke away at the touch screen. "This boat will take you Nice, and there you will get on the fist available route back home. Call Butler on the way, and tell him what has happened. If I do not call within twenty four hours… well, we'll get to that when it happens," Artemis muttered as he made some final adjustments to the boats navigational systems and pushed the 'go' button. The motor shifted into gear and began to move away, Madeline arguing all the way as she struggled to right herself. For a moment Artemis thought she was going to jump out of the boat and swim back. To his relief, she did not. He nonchalantly waved a short goodbye and began his way backup the staircase.

Artemis tapped on one of the touch screens and the wall at the top of the staircase slid open to reveal another room. He stepped into it as the lights flickered on and the monitors and hard drives whirred to life. The door shut automatically behind him and he paused briefly as he listened to the electronic locks and machines click into place. He stared at the screens that automatically locked onto the movement of brush by wind, which was then tested to find that it was in fact caused by fairies. The fairies were getting closer. He sat down on the large swivel chair and continued staring at the monitors from over steeped fingers. What was it this time, he wondered. And more importantly, how was he going to get out of it? It was time for some meditation.

**Author's Note**: La di da. Yet another chappie. Arg, some heavy brainstorming is in the works for me. .


	3. Digging Up Old Friends

Artemis Fowl and the Coastal Crisis

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does, and I worship the ground he walks on for creating my hero that is Artemis Fowl the Second. Oh how I wish little Arty was mine… and yet… he's not. So don't sue me please.

Chapter Three

Digging Up Old Friends

Holly glared unblinkingly at the door to her cell. Her entire body was practically shaking and her mind was racing. So, a team had been sent to kill Artemis, who knows how long ago and here she was stuck in a cell. She blinked when the sound of the door unlocking reached her ears. Holly's mood worsened when she saw that it was Trouble who came in. She did not bother to stand as he took a few steps towards her; she only rattled her chains a bit. He stopped in front of her and seemed to pause, searching for what to say.

"The Tribunal has voted and it has been decided that you are to be stripped of all rank, and released… when the time comes," Trouble stated.

"As if I would _want _to be a LEP officer after this. I can't believe you're doing this. You let him go and now you're sending a team to stab him in the back! I didn't think you could stoop so low Trouble," Holly growled and Trouble looked a great deal uncomfortable.

"Holly, Fowl has been more trouble than he's worth. He stole from us, used _you_ for his own personal gain _multiple _times, imitated Fairy technology … I'm not even going into this recent _world war _or whatever. But after we released him, he broke our agreement and removed the seeker-sleeper, and destroyed the satellites that were monitoring him, and - " Trouble's voice gradually grew louder.

"Broke our agreement! We never said he couldn't remove it afterwards! And anyway, wouldn't _you _remove it if you were in _his _place?" Holly yelled back. Trouble shook his head and threw his hand in anger.

"No! I didn't come here to argue with you again! I came to tell you that you'll be free to go after Fowl is dead. --The assassination team has been dispatched, and has reached Fowl's location. It won't be long now. You'll be a free Fairy soon," Trouble eventually whispered after his initial outburst. Holly slumped back onto the wall as Trouble stalked out of the cell. She threw a few colorful words at the door afterwards but then sighed and quieted. Holly began to retreat back into her thoughts when something on the floor caught her eye: a crack. She twitched a little, and continued to stare at it, she was _sure _it had not been there before Trouble came in. She stared a few more moments and immediately jumped back, flattening against the wall. The crack grew bigger and the tiles on the floor began to buckle upwards. She paused barely a second before she leapt at the crack. Her chained hands began to pick at it and it bulged up again. Her hand came into contact with something slimy and she rolled back on her heels with an 'ick'.

"Holly?" the barely audible gruff voice came from below and Holly smirked as the crack became a hole and something surfaced from the dirt.

"Mulch! I never thought I'd be so glad to see you," she cried and the dirty dwarf shook his head, his coarse hairs sticking out in odd directions.

"Well, that was a nice Hello, how do you do," he grunted. "We gotta get outta here before they realize what's going on," he pointed to the cameras. Holly stared up at them defiantly as Mulch poured a bit of Dwarf Polish on her cuffs and they disintegrated. "Holly?" he called, as she was lost in thought. She jerked out of her reverie and blinked a few times.

"Right," Holly muttered and took a step towards Mulch. "Let's get going," she said; Mulch turned around and began back through the tunnel he had created. Holly soon followed him. As she left, she heard footsteps running through the corridors towards the doorway to her cell. She did not wait to hear the door open.

After a good quarter of an hour of following Mulch's not so beautiful behind, from several feet away, preferably not actually _facing _it, Holly called up to him.

"I'm hoping you have a plan, and are actually taking me somewhere, as opposed to just digging around," she heard his jaw pop back into place as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Hey, give me some credit, I got you out of LEP headquarters didn't I?" he chuckled and went back to ingesting the soft clay in front of them. Holly paused and glanced down, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

"How did you know where I was, Mulch?" she asked.

"Foaly," Mulch replied in-between mouthfuls.

"Foaly?" Holly repeated, a bit in shock.

"Yes, Foaly! You know, the one with the hooves? Munches carrots all day and loves to push buttons?" Mulch continued his trek through the ground, picking a piece of rock from between his teeth.

"I know!" Holly growled and took in a deep breath. "I mean, why would he get you to free me?" Mulch laughed, nearly choking on his current mouthful.

"Oh come off it Holly!" he laughed. "You think just because LEP and Trouble are against you, we are too?" he chuckled a bit more, clutching the sides of the makeshift tunnel for support. "Foaly would've helped you escape if he weren't under 24 hour observation just in case he tried. So instead, he let me know the situation through uh…some rather creative means," he cackled and once again to a bite of the ground in front of him. Holly shook her head. She did not want to know.

"Where are we going?" Holly asked and Mulch sighed.

"With all this talking, it's going to take forever for us to get to the hangar," he replied.

"The hangar?" she repeated.

"We're going to borrow a ship and - "

"_Borrow _a ship? You mean steal it!" Holly cut him off.

"I prefer the term borrow!" Mulch stated abashed. "Anyway, how else are we to get to Nice?" Holly bit her tongue to refrain from repeating 'Nice'. Of course they were going to Nice. They had to save Artemis.

"Fine, dig faster," Holly ordered with a tip of her head. Mulch 'humphed' before continuing forwards. Holly entertained herself by attempting to formulate a plan of how to save the Mud Boy, no (she really had to get used to him being full-grown) Mud Man.

After a few more minutes of digging Mulch informed her they were about to breech through the wall of a hangar close to the chute that led to southern France. Soon enough they were creeping behind crates in the hangar. There were a few fairies around, but luckily not too many.

"How about that one?" Mulch pointed to a rather expensive looking cruiser. Holly 'tsked' and shook her head.

"Maybe if you want to be sitting in the lap of luxury when the LEP catch us," she scoffed and scanned the hangar. "Aha," she muttered and jerked Mulch to her side. "There," she stated and heard Mulch groan as she dragged him behind the line of crates towards a small amphibious one. Its gray plating was waterproof and the seams were flawless.

"You're kidding? You want a stylish dwarf like me to make a getaway in a hideous ship like that?" he clasped a hand over his chest as if his heart ached.

"In," Holly commanded and the dwarf reluctantly complied. She tugged him out of the pilot's seat and he sat down with a plop into the copilot's. Holly quickly readied the computers.

"Shouldn't you turn on the engine?" Mulch piped as Holly fiddled with several instruments.

"Not until we're absolutely ready to leave, unless you want to get caught, that is," Holly muttered as she finished calibrating the last systems and strapped herself into the chair. "Hold on," she stated, as she wrapped her fingers around the steering and flipped the ignition. The craft around them shuttered and roared to life as it began to hover minutely. She eased the shuttle forwards, maneuvering around the other crafts in the hangar. No one had seen them yet, thought Mulch. They were almost out of the main hangar and into the loading bays. Maybe they would get out unnoticed?

Maybe not. Alarms started blaring, causing Mulch to jump in his seat. The lights turned off and their shuttle was suddenly the object of four spot lights. "Gr," he heard Holly humph slightly. He didn't have time to laugh at her simple statement, for he was soon pushed back into his seat by the force of their sudden acceleration. They escaped the spot lights and hurtled towards the door to the loading bays. With the shuttle going full speed, they blasted through the doors before they could close and tore though the barrier to the sea. Water rushed past them, into the hangar behind them, and Holly struggled to keep them going forwards. The craft fought the oncoming wall of water and Holly dared to take one hand off the steering controls. She pushed the pressure equalizer and the whole ship shook and whined as it darted away from the hangar.

"What's that for?" Mulch quipped, poking at her hand. She quickly slapped his hand away and returned her hand to the steering controls.

"Equalizer," she stated, and checked the altimeter.

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter to you," she added and he shrugged, leaning back in his chair. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So, Holly, now that we're both convicts…"

"Mulch," Holly growled. "Don't get me started."

**Author's Note:** Ho-hum, no one informed me that there was a mistake within two sentences of the beginning of this chapter. Arg. I really need a beta.:-( Anyway, fixed the mistake.

And If I ever finish this incredibly annoying Foreign Policy paper, I'll get back to work on the next chapter.

I got seven reviews on the second chapter and only four so far on this one – come on, show me the love! Give me some incentive here.

Anyway, I'll be back! (someday)


End file.
